Severe Losses
by Yellow-Bright-Stripes
Summary: Quagmire, out of pure cold revenge, has shot Brian, leading to very bad counsequences in his life...Just as he thought things couldn't get worse, he has put his reputation in the toilet for doing this act of vengeance. What is he going to do? Slight OOC (Quagmire being angrier than usual). Contains strong language and gruesome material, rated T.
1. Act of Vengeance

Author's Note: I got around releasing two fanfictions today, one which will be done after a few hours, and this one. It is, again, Quagmire/Brian, but a lot more tragic. Enjoy it while you still can! Yellow-Stripes out.

* * *

Another bright morning at the Griffin's household. The smell of waffles, pancakes, eggs and bacon polluting the air with their freshness, attracting everyone at the table. Nobody could go there without being seen with their saliva dripping from their tongues. And especially nobody could resist Lois meals.

"KIDS! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Lois yelled, so Chris and Meg have brought this to their attention. Brian, as always, grabbed his coffee mug, poured some in there and drank the warm liquid which was a crucial part of his day. He was thinking on what he should do today. Writing down new ideas for a new book? Nah. Today he wanted to do something interesting, something which can really make your time worth. And he figured it out.

"Alright, I think I am gonna head out for a walk. Got a lot of things on my head right now, and think this could clear em' up." Brian announced, raspy. Yesterday was the day when he got hit by Quagmire's car, and being hit on the neck by the impact, resulting in his vocal cords being a little dry from the incident.

"Sure Brian, just be careful." Lois allowed him, but she was still worried about Quagmire being at large.

Without any further hesitation, he started walking to the door, but not before being stopped by Stewie grabbing his arm abruptly.

"What is it Stewie?"

"Bry, please….really do be careful." As a true friend, Stewie couldn't help but worry about him too.

"Hey, don't worry kid, I'll be fine." And as a sign, he patted him comfortly on his shoulder. He then went to the door and opened it, revealing a beautiful view in front of him.

He was greeted by a wave of fresh air through his face, the birds chirping, and the warm pavement. The sun was shining in all it's glory, the sky was clear as day, and today particulary the weather was perfect.

"_Great! Nature has a good way of distracting me. Let's see where this goes….."_

**10 MINUTES EARLIER**

Quagmire was pacing back and fourth in anger. He hated that damn dog so much! And even after his warning, he STILL couldn't process the threat of staying away from his view. All those years being his friend, and now he acts like such a douchebag! Sure, he is a friendly dog who doesn't hurt anyone, but he is just so fucking ahead of himself! As he was ranting, he saw Brian passing by his house, not before stopping by and talking to a friend of his. Just during that, Quagmire saw the perfect opprotunity to cleanse this little "obstacle" out of his life. To end his unwanted hours of anger towards him. Revenge absorbed his mind, and without having the slightest idea of what he was going to do, he grabbed his gun and opened the door carefully, whlist peaking the gun's barrel out of the entrance. Perfect….That was what was ringing inside of his head, leaving echos behind it. _Perfect…_

* * *

"So, yeah, that is really what's been happening lately in my life Jake. Nothing much."

"Well, thanks for telling me Brian."

He was finishing up the conversation, but not before noticing a gun barrel etching from Quagmire's door.

"HOLY CRAP! JAKE, GET DOWN!"

"What's-" Jake couldn't finish his question, because he heard a shot fire, echo through Spooner Street and pierce Brian through his stomach. The scream he let out was so terrifying, he cringed. His friend was shot…He couldn't process it.

"BRIAN! BRIAN! STAY WITH ME MAN! HELP, HEELP!" Jake tried his best to yell out at any incoming pedestrians or bystanders, and also began applying pressure to Brian's wound. While on the other hand, Brian let out a couple of moans and grunts. Jake saw the door to the Griffin household bolt open, as well as the Swanson's with the families going out to see what's going on. What they saw was not for their hearts. Extreme shock and guilt went through them and impaled their hearts through like a spear. A true companion, a friend, a family member, has been shot…..

"DEAR GOD! LOIS, CALL 9-1-1, AND GET THE KIDS INSIDE! JOE, COME HELP ME!" Peter yelled, truly displaying intelligence at a situation like this. He just could not comprehend his best-buddy being shot, and bleeding on the pavement. He went to Jake with Joe and they both started helping by also applying a lot of pressure to the wound. Brian will get through this, he just has to!

"Yes, he has been shot in the stomach and bleeding! He has lost a lot of blood! Please, come here quick!" Lois was pleading for help.

"Brian! Brian, buddy! Who did this to you?! I swear on my mother's grave I will kill them!"

"P-P-Peter…" Brian let out the words in a soft, quiet voice, almost like a whisper.

"Yes pal?!"

"Q-Quagmire….shot m-me….." Brian let out in a final stand-ish breath and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Peter sensed the dog's lungs doing their last performance for now.

"BRIAN! BRIAN, NOOOO!" Those last words were all Brian could hear before falling into a dark, deep oblivion he was going to be stuck in for the next few hours.

* * *

AN: What's going to happen to Brian? Will Quagmire be lead to justice, or will he be killed by Peter's rage? Find out half of those answers in the next chapter!


	2. A Dreamless Night

Author's Note: On weekends, I will make this story my primary goal to update it daily. For now, enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

The ambulance arrived soon enough, but the family was lucky Brian did not bled out. Peter was horrified by what Brian said. Quagmire shot him? His drinking buddy? The second man in his circle of friends? Impossible! He was so shocked that he could not even go to Quagmire's house and beat him up for what he did. He just stood there with eyes wide and mouth agape. To add insult to injury, his mouth was on his hand. The perfect expression.

Eventually, the ambulance came in, sirens blaring. The paramedics quickly assessed the situation and told them to steer clear of the body. Peter, Jake and Joe did what they were told to and they took Brian's body and put him on the bed in the ambulance, whlist treating the wound with various medical equipment, such as alcohol. All the families **1** could do was watch with horrified expressions. The Swansons got home, while the Griffins remained outside. The awkward silence was broken by Peter.

"We have to go to the hospital to check on Brian!"

"Sure Peter, let me get the kids….." Lois responded, rather sad with a frown and a raspy voice. Peter mumbled something under his breath and Lois could have sworn he said the following:

"Quagmire's gonna pay….."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

The Griffins were all gathered on Brian's "death" bed. They were all sad, especially Stewie, who was so miserable and shocked at the moment that he could just drop on the ground and cry for hours. The family members all felt guilt for all the time they dissed Brian or offended him. But now was not the time to mourn. Dr. Hartman entered the room and announced the news.

"Well, your dog is certainly very lucky Mrs. Griffin. When we dug the bullet out, it was a 5.56 caliber one, which usually results in a fatality if it pierces critical organs or body parts."

"But what about his injury? Is it that bad?"

"Sadly Mrs. Griffin, his stomach is no more. If we are lucky enough, he has atleast 4 to 6 days to live. The bullet has piereced through the digestive system, denying metabolism. All-in-all, he is going to die….."

The whole family's eyes watered up. The news shook them extremely hard. They looked at Brian, who had tubes running all over him and a breathing mask over his mouth. All that could be heard in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor that still gave them faith.

"I am sorry to say this Mrs. Griffin, but since Brian will be a high medical priority, any visitors will be denied unless under vital conditions. Simply said, you should say your goodbyes now while you still have the chance."

They all gathered around Brian and started saying their goodbyes one by one. First was Peter, who found the poor dog and gave him a roof under his head. His best buddy.

"Hey there Brian. Y-you were my best pal ever since I found you, and till this day I keep saying t-to myself that I was very lucky to b-bring you into the family. I am going to m-miss you a lot. Nothing will be the same without you. Goodbye Brian." Next was Lois.

"Hi Brian. The family will miss you very much, you were a valuable family member and a friend. I am sorry for all the times we offended you or dissed you. I hope you find peace beyond death. Goodbye."

The kids particulay had nothing to say, they just sat silently with a frown on all their faces. Stewie however, started shouting incoherent things.

"NO!NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! BRIAN, NO!" As the shouting continued, Lois noticied this and tried to silent him comfortly by hugging him. He calmed down a little, but continued sobbing heavily. This continuted for 5 minutes until he calmed down and fell asleep.

It was time, unfortunately, to go…..

The Griffins left the room, but not before giving one final look at their dearest friend who was always there to give them moral advice. Then they left the hospital, but the look on their faces remained the same…

**SOMEWHERE ELSE…..**

Quagmire shouldn't have done that. Oh god, he just couldn't even DARE to think of the terrible counsequences awaiting him! He would probably be charged for animal abuse and murder, and also probably be thrown in jail for lifetime. Not to forget he would also be charged for rape. He was now feeling guilty about his actions and was sweating. From brow, to chest. He plomped down on his bed and stared at the ceeling.

"Oh god, I really hit the bottom! What am I gonna do? The family would probably come and beat me to death! Might as well accept my fate….."

Quagmire was lost in thought. His reasons for hating Brian were terrible, he knew that, and they could be easily countered. But what was the real rason for his hatred towards him? That question was always a mystery to him. He dissed him, insulted him, shouted at him, hell, he even hit him with his car and beat him up! But why? As he processed these thoughts, the guilt increased in more than just mere numbers. He felt like a ton of weight was put in his head. The thoughts were so deep and painful, that he just fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, and all that was in his head was Brian…..

* * *

AN: Well, there we go folks! I hope this chapter addressed some questions. Due to a busy schedule, I will be updating here less during the weekends, sorry about that!


	3. Chase

_**AN: I have had a brief hiatus. Very sorry for the cliff-hangerish ending (if it really is). Anyway, back to the story.**_

* * *

**Day 1**

**9:54 AM**

Quagmire woke up to the start of banging on the door. Before anything out of hand happens, he decided to take a quick peek from his window on who is outside. Those following days will be bad, no doubt about it, but he should be careful on who he is being visited. He knew it was pointless, but better save than sorry. The motto now really lives up to him.

As he took a glance outside, his worst suspicions came true. Two men, dressed in suits, and wearing fedoras were banging on his door. He quickly realized they're the cops. Quagmire started hyperventilating helplessley and out of panic, stumbled out of the open window and revealed himself. That only deepend the situation he currently was in. Wasting no time, he got up on his feet and triggered a chase. A chase for his life.

"There he is Johnson, get after him! I will call for backup!"

One of the detectives, wearing a grey-ish coat with matching pants and fedora, and a black tie gave unto the chase. As Quagmire was ahead and leading, he had a better view of his options of escaping. If he turned around and made a dash for the street, the second officer could easily block his way and he would be captured. The same tactic would be employed if he tried going through his backyard, so circling around them was out of the question. He finally settled down for jumping over the fence. After doing so, the two men were now running on the street, with Quagmire bashing people left and right out of panic once again. The man was running for at least 10 minutes now and was getting weak by the second. And to add further problems, the sun was draining away at least all of his left-over energy. And if that wasn't end of his problems, he soon heard the blaring sounds of a police siren down the street. The detective's partner has called backup. Fantastic! He was now feeling himself about to collapse, when he entered the Downtown area of Quahog. It contained numerous back alleys that will help him get rid of the detective. He quickly dashed left and entered into one of those. But to his disappointment, the officer was still after him. He once again ran out his thoughts of escaping but that was leading him no where, until he saw a ladder which was a part of a fire escape staircase. This was the only hope of getting rid of the mess he was in.

He stopped abruptly.

Quagmire was blinded by the sights of flashlights and car lights. He heard the cockings of pistols and shotguns. The man was feeling they were aimed at him. After 5 seconds of this event, the sound of a police officer alerting him with a megaphone was heard.

"FREEZE! Do not move! This is the Quahog Police Department! Turn around slowly with hands behind your back!"

No. This wasn't happening. He didn't want this. He never wanted to become a fugitive in the first place. Damn, Quagmire was regretting he ever shot Brian if he knew it would have come to this. Immediatley disobeying the group of armed men, he started climbing on the ladder, only to be stopped by bullets flying over his head and ears. An ear-deafining scream was created in his ear drums and at that moment he realized he had to act fast. An adrenaline-rush took over him and he made it to the rooftop of the building with shots still being handed out at him. He smiled happily knowing he at least got the police off his arse…..for a while. He slid off the nearest drain pipe and disappeared into the darkness of the alleys.

For now, Quagmire has considerable options that he can acquire. First, he could try to clear his name somehow and frame someone else. But that would be easily broken, since Brian could testify and even give accountability that he was the shooter in court. So that would only fuel his way to jail. Second, and probably the most workable options of all is to escape Quahog and take refuge somewhere else. Could that really work? He could be on the run frequently since other police departments could be alerted of his presence in the city. It would be like that until he find a way out of the US. But until then, there is still time to carefully manage his escape, if that's what he is going for.

* * *

_**Wow, that was pretty action-infested! I will try to clear my schedule as often as I can so I would be able to post more chapters.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming and cheers!**_

_**PS: If you are wondering why Quagmire thinks Brian will be in court, he is not aware that he will die, but he may tell everyone else the whole story on his death bed, if he even wakes up ;).  
**_


	4. Survival

**A/N: New chapter! Yayyyy! Enjoy!**

The Griffins rushed through the hospital corridor. They really didn't know how this could happen. The tropping of the numerous feet echoed through the hallway, especially Peter's. Everyone was running fast. Last night, Brian had flatlined, and he was lucky enough to survive the fiasco, or he would be shaking hands with Death. That's all they knew from the phone call from Hartman. But the family didn't care. They kept pushing hospital staff left and right until they reached Brian's room. Only the door kept them in hold for a few seconds before it flung open.

"I hoped you would arrive soon." Doctor Hartman said with a worried tone in his voice. And that meant bad news…..

"How is he Doctor?"

"Mrs. Griffin, Brian flatlined last night after a very brutal heart attack. It was steady at first, but then it dropped fast and we were losing his pulse. He was lucky enough to survive, but I do not know how much time he has left. His body just seems to be…..falling apart. Bit by bit. His metabolism is denying and it's activity is decreasing."

Not half during his explanation, Lois burst in tears. She didn't care if anyone was watching her, she didn't care about anything at the moment. Such an innocent creature decreased to this state…Peter couldn't help but respond in this action too. The kids fell silent, supposedley accepting the situation, all except Stewie. With whatever she could, her mother forced him to stay in home, where he couldn't see the horrible view of Brian's almost dead corpse. It was all over, until hope flashed through the darkness that was the Griffin's conclusion.

"BUT, I have not said Brian will not survive this. You see Mrs. Griffin, we have made research on the bullet wound. If someone is willing to donate a working stomach, I would be able to perform the surgery and then stitch the wound. As time passes, Brian may live after all…''

Nobody believed what they were hearing. Was God really over their heads and helped them and their poor dog? But it was in a very ironic situation. The time when Peter had to get another kidney and Brian volunteered. They never forgot his moment of bravery and sacrifice just for his owner. An act of unspeakable courage. But who knows? Maybe he got tired of living after all and wanted to end his life with this.

"The question is, who exactly will be the doner?"

Now that was a very interesting question. Of course, nobody from the family would be a doner. A close friend perhaps? No, they couldn't. It was a mysterious question indeed.

"I shall give you some time to think about this, but you must be done with the decision in a 2 weeks time. Just remember, if you decide early, I will be monitoring Brian frequently and chances are you will be seeing me in his room more often than any of the other patients."

The family nodded in response to Doctor Hartman. There was nothing else to say, but they left the room instead of staying a few moments. The view of Brian's corpse was very uncomfortable for him.

"So there really is hope?" Chris wanted confirmation.

"Yes, Chris. But who?"

"We will find out soon. Right now, we need to go back home. But I promise you all, Quagmire won't get away with this and walk out a free man." Peter promised directly and strictly.

The automatic doors to the exit to outside opened, and they went to their car in silence…

**MEANWHILE**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DOWNTOWN AREA**

"Yo man, if yo really wan' this baby, you gotta pay up front!"

"Relax, you'll get your cash soon enough!"

Quagmire was wondering what the hell was he doing. The man was buying a gun from a local criminal/arms smuggler, whatever you want to call them. He always thought those guys were bad news, but you couldn't find a cheaper Glock elsewhere. Every other shop offered them for at least 300$ bucks. This one was around 100$. Cheap, but it's still something.

The barter handed him the Glock, and with it a few magazines who were full with catridges. Quagmire inserted them and cocked it's back. The safety was still on, and it would stay for a while. The Quahog rapist was on his way to be a serious fugitive.

"Here's yo' weapon man. You better have that cash of yours you promised on my PayPal soon 'nough!"

"Jeez, fine man, relax! You'll see it there in a few days time!"

With that, he holstered it in his pocket. At least it was deep enough to sustain a pistol. After the little "trade", Quagmire put his black hoodie on and entered the crowd full of people. Nobody could make his big chin, so he was safe. His intuition started quickly, because he pretty familiar with this area and knew the layout. The back streets would hold him out, but he needed to find a suitable shelter.

As Quagmire was rubbing the ideas of nearby shelters in his head, his stomach grumbled in need. Damn, he must have starved unnoticed. The grumbling wasn't loud enough for anyone to notice, so he started making his way to a local diner to get something to eat. He surpassed the police a few times, only 2 officers trying to make his appearance, but they failed. They would probably receive his dossier and description after a few hours, so he had some time to plan.

The man entered a random diner and sat at a booth….

**A/N: Less writing, but more explaining! Could Brian survive it all? We will find out soon.**


End file.
